Instant Attraction
by swimmerKim
Summary: Just a little Chacie thing I wrote. It's been awhile so R&R?


So I tried to post this earlier, but messed it up. Hopefully this works this time.

Chloe was a goner the moment she saw her. A tall, leggie, well endowed brunette was wandering around the activities fair, slowing her gate when she saw a group that peaked her interest before moving on. "Bree, look at her, she's perfect," Chloe excitedly whispered while doing her best to not point so obviously point at the girl.

The blonde turned to look at who had her best friend in a tizzy. "Hmm..." Aubrey said as she started evaluating the girl. On the outside she fit the bill of a Bella, if she could sing then she would be a good candidate.

"Good eye Chlo, let's see if we can get her interested and commit to auditions."

Chloe couldn't help but beam with pride that she had potentially found a new Bella. "Thanks, Bree."

Aubrey immediately noticed the tone of Chloe's voice and gave her a sharp look. "I hope you're not trying to get her into the group so you can have sex with her," she warned.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, "The Bella sister's of the past only said we cant have sex with Trebles. They never said anything about having sex with each other."

"Because they probably didn't think they had to," Aubrey said curtly. "I'm the captain and I forbid you from having sex with any freshman recruits."

"I'm co-captain and I veto your ban."

"But I have the pitch pipe," Aubrey pointed out. She didn't like lording that over her best friend, but they desperately needed recruits and couldn't scare a perfectly viable candidate off.

The redhead pouted. Aubrey never liked her friends with benefits. The blonde didn't like that all they ever did was have sex with no performance of dating and would end abruptly. "No offense Bree, but I don't think you get to interpret the Bellas code of conduct however you want because you don't agree with how your friend conducts her sex life."

Aubrey glared at Chloe, but didn't have a chance to respond because the the brunette in question was at the booth.

"Hi," Chloe blurted our excitedly and handed the woman a flier. "We're the Bellas and we do a cappella."

The brunette gave a quick smile and took the handout. "So you do singing?" She asked after quickly looking the flier over.

"We don't just sing," Chloe clarified. "We do a whole performance. All of the music is only with our mouthes."

"Is it?" The brunette asked with an amused smile on her lips at the redhead's unbridled enthusiasm.

"What Chloe means," Aubrey jumped in to make a real attempt at interesting the girl before Chloe scared her off either by creeping her out with sexual energy or making it sound like they were weirdos who just hung out and sang covers of songs with no performance or competitive components. "Is that we comprise a set of songs to perform, with full choreography, but we don't have a track to provide the music, we're responsible for making the music ourselves. Most of the time that means singing the music."

"Huh," the girl said with a little more interest. "Sounds interesting. What's the process to get on the team?"

"There are auditions in a month in the auditorium. There's some administrative stuff you'll have to do. You'll have to fill out an application, which you can get on our website, bring it to auditions, and tell Justin and Chris which group you're auditioning for. We'll get your file and make notes while you're singing."

"Cool, What will I be singing?"

"I wish I could tell you. The Trebles," Aubrey paused to make a face of disgust, "Are defending national champs so they'll pick the audition song. You'll have to sing the song and provide your own beat."

The freshman nodded as she considered everything she had learned about the group. "Alright, sounds fun."

"So we'll see you there?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"I think you will," the brunette said with a wink. She was amused by the giddy redhead.

"Aca-awesome! We'll see you there..." Aubrey trailed off as she reached out to shake the girl's hand.

"Stacie," the brunette said as she extended her hand to shake. "And I know that's Chloe," she said motioning to the redhead. "But I never caught your name."

"Aubrey," the blonde said with a smile and shook Stacie's hand back.

"I'll see you there, Aubrey," Stacie said as she dropped the blonde's hand. She looked over at the redhead, winked at her, and gave a flirtatious "Bye, Chloe," as she walked away.

"We're starting to get some solid prospects," Aubrey said with a squeal. When Chloe didn't say anything, she looked over at her best friend, confused why she wasn't excited.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she followed Chloe's eyeline. They were trained on Stacie's ass in some pretty short shorts as she walked to go look at other booths.

"Horn dog," Aubrey muttered as she elbowed Chloe in the ribs to pull her out of whatever inappropriate fantasy was happening in her mind.

Chloe rolled her eyes as a mischievous smirk spread across her lips, "Whatever, I got us a recruit. One less position to potentially fill."

"We don't even know if she can sing," Aubrey said with clear exasperation.

"Bree, trust me, that girl can sing," Chloe said confidently. "And if she can't, I'll personally teach her how to."

Aubrey just shook her head and kept her eyes out for any other girls who liked like Bella material. She didn't engage in Chloe's last comment because she assumed that it would result in the redhead saying something dirty.

The rest of the activities fair was relatively encouraging. There were a lot of freshmen who hadn't seen the ICCA finals and seemed interested in joining the sisterhood of the Bellas.

"Well, it's going to be a big undertaking to take 10 girls from zero to competition ready in two months, but if anyone can, we can," Aubrey said with a rare spot of optimism as they packed up their booth at the end of the fair.

Chloe smiled, happy that Aubrey was starting to look on the bright side. "I agree."

Over the next month Aubrey and Chloe adjusted to their senior year. They both had a full course load and would be in charge of the Bellas. Aubrey was coping with long hours at the library and completely giving up dating. Chloe, on the other hand, kept referring to senior year as her victory lap and was doing the absolute minimum when it came to school work and throwing all of her energy into her double ds, dating and drinking. Aubrey was annoyed that Chloe wasn't taking school seriously, but was able to overlook it because Chloe was an adult capable of making her own decisions. If she didn't want to take school seriously, that was her business. So long as she remained committed to the Bellas it was fine with her.

What did annoy Aubrey was the liberal definition of "dating" Chloe was using. It felt like there were more morning where Aubrey was an awkward third wheel at the breakfast table with Chloe and her date from the night before or witnessed some poor, enamored man or woman doing the walk of shame out of Chloe's bedroom, hopefully trying to make plans to see the redhead again.

The day of auditions came sooner than Aubrey and Chloe anticipated. They were both excited to get started with the aca pella season, but were both more than a little stressed at how much they still had to do to get ready for the first rehearsal which would be happening the next day.

Aubrey was truly grateful at times like these to have Chloe by her side. The redhead truly balanced her out and kept her from losing it. That was something Aubrey had never had on her life and wasn't going to risk losing.

When Aubrey and Chloe arrived at the auditorium the trebles were already there. The two women strode by them as if they hadn't noticed their rivals. Bumper made it clear that he wasn't going to let that slide. He immediately and relentlessly started heckling Aubrey. Chloe kept telling Aubrey to ignore him and that he was only doing it because she was so quick to give him the reaction he was looking for.

Aubrey knew Chloe was right and he was looking to get a rise out of her and she had every intention of ignoring him, but after enough time she couldn't take it anymore and stood to finally tell him off. It didn't work as well as she would have liked it to, but she felt better than just sitting there and letting him spew whatever garbage he wanted to, unchallenged.

When she sat back down, Aubrey could feel Chloe's eyes on her. She huffed in frustration. "I know, I know, I only made things worse, but I'm not one to take the high road like you."

"Oh, honey, that's not what I was going to say," Chloe said sympathetically as she started rubbing Aubrey's arm. "I was just going to tell you that I'm sorry he torments you so much and we'll get him back when we beat him at nationals this year."

"I like how you're thinking," Aubrey said with a smile.

Justin and Chris announced that auditions were ready to start and gave the captains the files of each person auditioning. The Bellas had enough files to fill the roster and possibly even be a little picky.

They got to see about five potential Bellas before Stacie walked on stage. She looked great in a pair of red pants and white top that excutuated her breasts but they weren't completely falling out of her top.

Aubrey and Chloe both gave a sound of encouragement. Aubrey was pleased that the girl could tone her sexuality down a little. Chloe was happy for the same reason because it meant Aubrey was more likely to let Stacie in, giving the redhead a chance to get to hangout with her. If it worked out, it would make for a cute how-we-met story and if it didn't, she was graduating in May and they would only see each other at the occasional Bella's get together.

"Hi everybody, my name is Stacie and my hobbies include cuticle care and the E Network."

Chloe could tell by how Aubrey was fidgeting in her seat that the blonde wasn't impressed with her little introduction. She gave her friend a little nudge in the side to remind her that just because they had more girls auditioning than they thought they were still very much beggars and to not write her off.

Aubrey let out a huff, reluctantly acknowledging that Chloe was right and grabbed Stacie's application to take notes.

Stacie made a real impression on everyone at auditions. The girl had an interesting tick of grabbing her breasts and motioning down to her vagina while she was singing. The first time it happened, Aubrey looked down with a furious blush and started writing notes. Chloe made a quick note that her movements needed to be corrected. Stacie had pipes, was "bikini ready", and looked like she could pick up choreography. Teaching her to keep her hands off of her private parts would be way easier than teaching someone who didn't know anything how to sing and read music.

Based on the reactions she heard behind them, Chloe figured that the trebles were closely watching Stacie. "None of them better try to sleep with her," Chloe thought possessively. "If anyone is going to hook up with her it's going to be another Bella. Specifically, me."

When she was done, Chloe and Aubrey thanked Stacie for coming to audition. The brunette gave a little bow before exiting the stage.

Auditions carried on with some promising as well as delusional prospects. The last person to audition was a sweet freshman named Benji who had a great voice and a sweet disposition. His passion for a capella showed through his whole audition. When he was done, Aubrey and Chloe shared a sad look. The trebles were never going to take him.

"Well, looks like that little demon isn't coming after all," Aubrey said triumphantly when Chris announced Benji was the last to audition.

Chloe looked up, disappointed that the girl they met at the actuvites fair and then sang in the shower with had chosen not to come.

"Wait, there's one more," Chloe said when she saw the brunette in question who then awkwardly waved. She wasn't prepared for that song and asked to use a cup when Chloe told her to sing whatever she wanted. She did a beautiful rendition of "When I'm Gone" that made Chloe smile like an idiot and Aubrey annoyed with how good it was.

"We'll be in touch," Aubrey said to dismiss the girl.

"And the sexual tension award goes to Aubrey and Beca!" Chloe whispered to Aubrey as they left the auditorium for their apartment to figure out who they were taking. They only had a few hours before they would have to start picking them up for initiation.

Aubrey turned to glare at Chloe. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What about that girl makes you think she's my type?"

"She doesn't put up with any of your shit," Chloe said immediately.

"Ugh, more like sarcastically comments on everything I say." Aubrey countered. "And I meant her looks. She's so... alternative. You know my type is the cute, girl-next-Door type who I can take back to Virginia with me when we graduate."

"Remind me, Bree, how's that worked out for you so far?"

"Not great," Aubrey stubbornly admitted as she unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Exactly. They were Stepford wife prototypes who are only at Barden to get their Mrs degree. You think that's what you want because that's what all of the men in your family are into so that's the only model of a wife you've ever seen. That's not what you want. You want someone who will challenge you and work with you, be a partner to you."

Aubrey just let out a sigh of defeat. Chloe was right. She was a well educated, confident, hardworking woman who wanted someone who had similar traits, not a housewife. "Normally I find everything about her repulsive on other people. Why is it so hot on her?"

Chloe smiled at the progress Aubrey had already made. "I think we've let in our first new Bella."

It took less than an hour to agree on which girls they were taking. The captains decided to take 10 new girls. They needed 10 total to compete at the ICCAs and wanted a little buffer room.

"I can take the north end dorms and you can take the south end," Chloe suggested after they had the location for each Bella on a map.

"Oh can you?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe scrunched her face in confusion. "Do you want to take the north end?"

"Nope, I'm fine with the south. I wouldn't want to keep you from getting to do some kidnapping role play with Stacie."

"That's not what I picked the north end!" Chloe said defensively. "I lived on that side of campus my freshman year so I'm just more familiar with it."

"Uh huh," Aubrey said with a little smirk and a wink. "Just make sure you don't do anything to scare Stacie off."

"Don't go down on Beca before you get to initiation," Chloe called before disappearing to the north end of campus to get her five girls.

Chloe beat Aubrey back and awkwardly waited. "If a cop walked in, how the hell would I explain my way out this?" The redhead wondered as she looked at the five girls standing in front of her with hoods on their heads. "I'm sorry you have to wait like that, I thought Aubrey would be here by now and it's tradition that you not see each other until we take your hoods off," she explained sheepishly. Aubrey was the one who was more married to the Bella traditions, Chloe did them but also saw them as cultish.

Two minutes later, the doors burst open and a pissed off Aubrey was leading the other five girls into the room. "I didn't exactly time it, but probably like 10 minutes," the blonde growled at a short figure with a hood over the face.

"I see you didn't kill her," Chloe whispered as she and Aubrey got the girls in order of their voice pitch.

Aubrey glared at Chloe. "Only barely. She was the last one I picked up and managed to be a sarcastic little shit the entire way here. If this is a sign of how the season is going to go, we may not be able to compete on account of bloodshed."

Chloe turned away to hide the little smirk on her face. Beca was going to be a challenge for Aubrey. The blonde may not know it yet, but she needed her relationships like everything else in her life, something that challenged her. All of her past girlfriends were too submissive and Aubrey dumped them because she got bored in the relationship.

"Alright, well let's get started," Chloe suggested. She had kept her five girls in suspense for long enough and didn't want to keep them waiting much longer. She could talk to Aubrey about protesting too much later in the privacy of their apartment.

They got through the standard initiation, Beca lightly heckling it the whole time, making Aubrey take deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth to stay calm.

When they were done, the blonde and redhead led the girls to hood night in the outdoor amphitheater where all of the a capella groups came together for a night of drunken shenanigans before they started rehearsing the next day.

It had been a long night and Chloe needed a beer. She poured herself and all of the Bellas one before taking one up to Aubrey. The blonde was a couple of rows up, watching everything vigilantly.

"Lighten up, Bree, it's our last hood night," Chloe said as she gave Aubrey a little hip check and offered the blonde the beer.

"Can't, too many new girls, have to make sure none of them get trebleboned," Aubrey said curtly without taking her eyes off of the group.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop them," Chloe gently reminded her friend. "You can kick them out of the group, which I would support your decision to do. But they're all adults, if they want to have sex with a treble, you can't stop them."

"Oh, don't give me that new age, sexually free bullshit," Aubrey snapped. "You wouldn't be so laid back about this if Stacie looked like she was going to go home with one of the trebles."

Chloe was so taken aback by Aubrey's reaction that she took a step back, like Aubrey's outburst had caused a strong gust that was powerful enough to knock Chloe off her feet.

Aubrey immediately felt bad. "Chloe, I'm sorry, that was unfair of me to say. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," the redhead said with a little smile as she gave Aubrey a little hug. "I know it's just the stress talking, not you. Just remember, I'm on your side. No one wants to help you redeem yourself from nationals more than me."

"I know you do, you've always had my back."

Chloe smiled brightly before turning her attention back to the drunken festivities. "Come on Bree, let's go enjoy our last hood night. We'll be able to keep an eye on the girls from down there if anyone does leave with a Treble. And you can go flirt with Beca."

Aubrey glared at Chloe. "I'm not attracted to that little imp. She is literally the exact opposite of what I'm attracted to."

"And how did those relationships work out again?" Chloe challenged.

The blonde opened her mouth to defend herself, but closed it. Chloe did have a point.

The blonde and red headed captains made their way to center of all the hood night activity. When she was down there, Aubrey relaxed and talked to Fat Amy and Chloe went to go find Stacie.

The brunette was walking around with her cup in the air and being followed around by Greg, one of the younger Trebles, and Cynthia-Rose.

"Oh hey," Stacie said a little louder than she probably intended when she saw Chloe and pulled the redhead into a hug. "I'm so happy I'm in the Bellas. I've never really had girl friends before and I'm really excited to be apart of a group of awesome women."

Chloe's face ended up resting on the taller girl's chest. It felt nice but she didn't want to be a perv and moved back as soon as Stacie released her grip.

"I was going to ask if you're having fun, but I already have my answer," Chloe said as she gestured to Greg and Cynthia-Rose.

"Yeah, they've just been following me around. Can't say I'm not used to it," she said with a shrug.

"Is that something you're into?" Chloe asked. She'd had her fair share of men and women follow her around and was slightly uncomfortable with it. It was odd to say the least to have people so taken by her based on just her looks.

Stacie shrugged and started refilling her beer. "Unless they venture into creepy, it doesn't really bother it." She took a long chug of her beer before asking. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um, no," Chloe said a little flustered. "How did you..."

"Oh please, you just about creamed panties the first time you saw me. And were only a little better than that at auditions so I know you're into girls. I haven't been here very long and I'm having trouble finding people to casually sleep with thanks to this being the Bible Belt. You're hot, seem sexually liberated, and I'm actually attracted to you. I was thinking maybe we could start a Bellas with Benefits situation. If you're interested."

Chloe looked at the younger girl, eyes wide in shock. She'd had sex with plenty of women before, resulting from her being pursued and being the pursuer. But it always followed normal social conventions that started with some flirting and general talking before sex was even put on the table.

After her performance at auditions, Chloe had deduced that the girl was confident in her sexuality, So was Chloe, but this was a level Chloe wasn't used to.

Seeing the flustered look on Chloe's face made Stacie feel bad. "Sorry if that was a little forward, or if you're not interested at all, I just saw the way you were looking at me at auditions and figured there would be few people I could trust more than one of my sisters. Plus, there are a shockingly low number of hot people on this campus. You, Aubrey, and Beca are three of the hottest people I've seen so far and you're definitely the least scary of the three."

"Aubrey really isn't that scary when you get to know her," Chloe automatically jumped in to defend her best friend.

"So you're saying she might be an option?"

Chloe's eyes turned dark and her jaw clenched at the thought of Aubrey having sex with Stacie instead of her. She had no idea where this possessive attitude was coming from, this was so out of character for her and almost made her feel a little gross. "Yes, you were a little forward and it threw me off, but make no mistake, I've wanted to have sex with you since I saw you at the activities fair."

Stacie smirked and her eyes flickered to Chloe's lips. "I thought I could feel a pair of eyes on my ass, but I thought it was just one of those trebles."

Chloe growled at the thought of the trebles and started leaning to kiss Stacie. Stacie saw Chloe starting to lunge and met her halfway so their lips crashed together.

It was their first time kissing each other, but their lips moved together like it was rehearsed and in a matter of seconds their hands were involved. Chloe quickly figured out that Stacie wanted to be in control and let her. Chloe leaned towards being a bottom, but would definitely take control if her partner didn't want to.

They finally broke apart after they didn't even know how long, panting, lips swollen, hair disheveled, and eyes nearly black with arousal at how hot the kiss had been and what they were going to do next.

"Should we go back to my place?" Chloe asked.

"Absolutely," Stacie panted with a smile and followed the redhead to her apartment about six blocks away. They held hands and kissed when they had to stop to wait for the walk sign, but kept it relatively tame. They were both worked up and wouldn't be able to stop once they started and neither of them needed an indecent exposure or public fornication ticket.

When they got to the door, Chloe slid her key in and felt Stacie move behind her seconds before she felt kisses moving down her neck. "That feels nice," she moaned and temporarily forgot what she was doing until her brain remembered she had a key in her hand and she should probably unlock the door.

Chloe walked in, followed by Stacie, and the redhead turned to close the door. Instead of using her hand, Chloe's body was being aggressively turned around shoved against it, accomplishing the goal of closing the door.

Stacie smiled victoriously and felt a surge of power at the warm reception her dominance was receiving. "Looks like it's not going to be a fight for the top," the brunette said as she took a few steps forward, pinning Chloe to the door with her hips.

"Definitely not," Chloe mumbled as her hands moved to cradle Stacie's hips.

"Mmmm good," Stacie said with a little smile as she leaned in to give Chloe a light peck on the lips. "There are few things that turn me on more than pleasing beautiful women."

Chloe moaned and surged forward to kiss Stacie again.

The brunette normally would have withheld and teased a partner for admitting they were a bottom and then try to take control. But Chloe was so hot and Stacie hadn't had sex in the several weeks and was too excited to stop.

The girls stood up against the door for a few minutes and just made out. They were still new to kissing one another so they were getting to know each other and finding their rhythm. Stacie quickly established herself as the dominant one, while Chloe willingly took a submissive role. Falling into roles aside, the two women were quickly getting turned on. They were both pleasantly surprised by how easy kissing the other was. It was like they were able to read the other's mind and did what she wanted her to do.

"Stacie," Chloe panted as she broke the kiss. The brunette wasn't interested in stopping and opted for kissing her neck instead.

The onslaught on her neck made it hard to concentrate, but she forced herself to. "This is so hot, but we can't have our first time against the door."

Stacie immediately stopped everything she was doing and took a step back to look the redhead in the eyes. "This is your first time?"

"What? No. Not like ever, but it's going to be our first time with each other. And call me traditional, but I like my first time with someone to be in a bed."

"Take me to your bedroom," the brunette said with her best innocent look as she extended her hand for Chloe to take.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, they once again started kissing and removed each other's clothing until Chloe was down to her underwear and Stacie was pants-less. Stacie pushed Chloe onto the bed, following closely behind, and straddled her hips.

"I'm going to go out of a limb and say you like being in control?" Chloe said with a smile as Stacie grabbed her hands and trapped them above her head.

Stacie smiled back at her and gave a little nod before bending to give Chloe a little kiss. "If you want to make sure something is done right you have to do it yourself. At least, that's my motto with men. When I'm with women, I just really like to play with them."

Chloe's eyelids fluttered a little. They were going to be a good match sexually. "By all means show me how you like to play."

"Yes, Ma'am," Stacie drawled as she kissed Chloe a little harder than before. The redhead immediately returned it, but didn't fight for dominance. She was enjoying what Stacie was doing to her and wanted to see what she was going to do next.

"Stay there," Stacie panted in her best attempt at sounding demanding as she got up from the bed and started digging through the pockets of her discarded pants.

Chloe sat up a little to watch Stacie. She had a nice view of her ass so she wasn't complaining. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring until the sound of a throat clearing brought her back to reality.

Stacie was standing in front of her with her Bella scarf in her hand. "What's with the scarf?" Chloe asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Stacie pointed out as she slid her finger in the space between Chloe's scarf and her neck. "Would it be ok if I take it off? I have some other plans for you that require the scarf."

Chloe nodded and started wondering what they could be as she felt the silk slide down her neck and a draft hit the Now exposed skin.

"I'm so glad you invited me back to your place," Stacie mused as she pushed Chloe down once again. "Dorm rooms are the least sexy places on earth. The beds are tiny, you're stuck with a roommate, and the walls are so thin everyone can hear what you're doing if it's anything louder than a moan."

"Yeah, I remember those days," Chloe said with a nod as she thought back. "That's why I developed a habit for shower sex late in the evening."

"Not much of a fan of shower sex," Stacie said with a shrug and started wrapping one end of the scarf around the redhead's right wrist. "I've done it, but it's always just ok. I think it's because I'm tall so guys can't hold me up and with women, it's hard to find a good position."

"That would make sense," Chloe said with a nod. "But it's nice being in an apartment with a queen bed and not being able to hear your roommate unless she's really getting it."

"Mmmm, I wanna be here when that happens," Stacie said with a wink. "I also like your bed frame," she commented as she tied the other end of the scarf to the headboard.

"Yeah, I can tell," Chloe said as she tugged at her wrist. It wasn't tight enough to hurt and she was pretty sure she could break free if she needed to, but it certainly made it clear who was in charge. "So, you're into bondage?" Chloe asked as Stacie started to tie the other scarf to her left wrist.

The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked at the woman beneath her. "Are you not?" She asked.

Chloe bit her lip, she had wanted to try it, but hadn't trusted anyone enough to tie her up. "I've just never tried it."

"I'm so sorry," Stacie said as she put her head down in shame and started untying Chloe's still free wrist. "I should have asked, I just assumed you had. I'll find a different way to play with you."

"No, that's not what I meant," Chloe quickly amended when Stacie started untying the scarf from her left wrist. "I just need a minute to stop and breath. It was happening kind of fast, you know?"

"No, totally," Stacie was quick to reassure Chloe. She got off of the redhead and laid down on her side next to her. "Do you want me to untie your other hand while you think?" She asked, feeling awkward looking at a woman still half tied up in her bed after she had just requested they slow down.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," Chloe said gently.

"I'm so sorry," Stacie said sadly as she started untying Chloe's wrist. "I don't know why I just assumed you're into it. I totally understand if you don't want me to be a Bella."

"Hey, hey, don't worry," Chloe said as she sat up once her wrist was free. "I'm not mad. And I didn't say I wasn't into it. It was just happening a little fast and I needed a minute to think."

"You're really understanding," Stacie said with a grateful smile.

Chloe returned the smile before leaning in to give the other girl a peck. "I'm really interested in trying bondage, I'm just not sure it's something I want to try on my first time with someone."

"That make sense, I haven't earned that level of trust," Stacie said with a sad smile before shaking off the feeling over rejection. "After a brief intermission, let's get back to where we were."

Chloe smiled as her back hit the mattress again and the brunette straddled her thighs and bent at the waist to start kissing her again. She gasped as she felt two fingers in underwear dragging through her folds.

"Damn, looks like you weren't lying about being interested in bondage," Stacie teased as her dark eyes looked at Chloe's. "I can't wait until you trust me enough to do it."

"Me too," Chloe whimpered as she started rolling her hips into Stacie's fingers, begging for more contact.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," Stacie said as she gave Chloe a little peck before retracting her hand to make quick work of the redhead's bra. She then hooked her fingers into the waistband of Chloe's underwear and pulled it down her legs in one fluid motion. "I see you're a natural ginger," Stacie commented as she tossed the discarded clothing on the floor.

Chloe blushed and bent her left leg to cover herself up a little. "Yep, one of the blessed few."

"I'll say," Stacie said as she grabbed the hem of her own top and pulled it off, revealing her bare breasts. "You're not the only blessed on," the brunette said with a cocky smirk as she returned to the her new home base of Chloe's thighs.

The redhead's eyes were wide as she was completely entranced by the gorgeous breasts in front of her. She couldn't believe how naturally perky they were. Chloe had assumed that Stacie was wearing a bra to keep them up combined with being touched by an angel and was trying to figure out how gravity was allowing it to happen.

"Those are natural?" Chloe asked a she looked up in awe.

Stacie smiled and grabbed Chloe's right hand. "Why don't you find out?" She suggested and placed the palm directly over her nipple.

Chloe wasted no time and started groping the brunette's breasts and felt to her like pure flesh. "Holy shit," she moaned as she leaned in wrapped her lips around the brunette's nipple.

"Fair to say you're a boob man?" Stacie asked with a chuckle as she rested her hand on Chloe's head and tangled her fingers in her ginger curls.

The redhead just nodded her head, unwilling to stop working on Stacie's nipple.

"Ugh, I'm so glad. I get being an ass man and everything, but it stresses me out because I have to wonder how long it's going to be until they start suggesting anal. I don't hate it, just most people don't do it right. They think that because it's so taboo they need to make dirty comments that just make me want to throw them out of my bed. But you don't seem like that. You seem like the type of person who's just so excited to have sex that you can't help but worship every inch of your partner's body before you get it on."

A shiver went up Chloe's spine. That was pretty much her bedroom persona in a nutshell and the way Stacie said it made it even more erotic.

The brunette just smiled down at the mop of red curls up against her chest. Chloe was an attentive lover and they hadn't even started yet. And as much as she loved all of the attention Chloe was giving her, Stacie was a top and wanted to take back the control.

A tap to her shoulder made Chloe look up and only saw a flash of something wicked in Stacie's eyes before she felt her back hit the mattress once again and the brunette was once again hovering over her. "Working my tits got me really worked up. I think I should return the favor," She husked as she slowly got closer to the redhead, stopping just inches above Chloe's lips.

"I would love that," Chloe moaned as she shifted so her arms were above her head, making it easy for Stacie to remove.

The brunette couldn't help the sharp intake of breath she took when Chloe's bra had been discarded. The redhead was in the same position she had been before they'd had to stop earlier. She wanted nothing more than to tie Chloe up and have her wicked way with her, but also understood and had to respect that she wasn't comfortable yet. Instead of dwelling on the bondage, she shifted her eyes down to Chloe's own perfect breasts. "These are nice," Stacie said with a little moan as her hands came to rest Chloe's full breasts.

"Also natural," Chloe sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure as she arched her back, pushing her breasts further into Stacie's hands.

"Damn," Stacie husked

The redhead yelped and her eyes flew open as she felt a sharp pain in her right nipple.

"Did you like that?" Stacie asked with a cocky smirk. She already knew the answer.

Chloe just nodded. It was refreshing to be with someone who not only appreciated the aesthetic of breasts, but also seemed to know what to do with them besides just knead them over and over.

"Oh yeah, that's nice," Chloe sighed as she felt a mouth on her left breast swirling around her nipple while the brunette's left hand continued working the redhead's right breast.

Stacie smiled around Chloe's nipple as she continued her ministrations. She switched sides after a few minutes until she was satisfied. "You're so hot," the brunette said as she bit her lip and looked down at the woman beneath her. She thought Chloe was gorgeous from the moment she saw her, but now? Hair splayed on the pillow, chest heaving, nipples rock hard, Stacie couldn't remember the last time she had been that turned on. "Would it be ok if I ate you out?"

Chloe moaned in response and nodded. She loved cunnulingus. Giving and receiving. If Stacie was as good with her mouth down there as she had been with her nipples, she was in for a treat.

"Good," Stacie said with a smirk before leaning in to give Chloe another short kiss on the lips before slowly kissing her way down the redhead's body.

By the time Stacie had finally kissed her way down to the apex of Chloe's thighs, the redhead was whimpering and gripping the bedsheets, desperate to for the brunette to move a few inches lower.

"Oh, she's going to be fun," Stacie thought to herself as she got settled between Chloe's thighs. When she had sun kissed thighs thrown over her shoulders, Stacie looked up to lock eyes with her lover. The brunette couldn't help but gasp at the dilated eyes looking back at her.

"Please?" Chloe asked desperately.

Stacie felt bad for having teased Chloe that much. She enjoyed teasing, but she was clearly boardering on painful.

As soon as Stacie's mouth made contact with Chloe's clit, she got confirmation that she had pushed a little far. The moan that escaped the older woman's moan was raw and her hips started rolling of their own accord.

Wanting to make up for having teased her lover so much, Stacie worked as efficiently as possible. She licked and sucked the redhead's clit with an intensity she didn't even know she was capable while her left hand rested on Chloe's waist to keep her hips from bucking her in the face and her right hand continued the job her mouth had started with her breasts.

"Oh fuck, you're so good," Chloe whimpered as Stacie shifted so her tongue was thrusting into her.

Stacie looked up to wink at the other woman before nuzzling her nose into Chloe's clit in response.

"FUCK!" Chloe yelled as her hips bucked and her right hand shot to the back of Stacie's head, pulling her closer. "I'm so closer," she moaned as her left hand moved on top of the brunette's right that was still working her breast. "Please don't stop." She fisted her hand on Stacie's hair for emphasis.

The tugging on her hair and the desperation in Chloe's voice only served to urge her on.

The brunette could tell by how hard Chloe was pulling on her hair and the pitch of her moans and gasps that the redhead was close, but needed a little more. She shifted a little so she could maneuver her hand between the redhead's thighs and wasted no time in pushing two fingers inside the redhead.

Chloe let out a gasping moan and her eyes shot open as her back arched. "Oh Stacie," she moaned as her eyes fluttered shut again. The extra stimulation had her teetering on the edge.

"I know I've already said this like a billion times, but you're so hot," Stacie mumbled in Chloe's ear before placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. "I'm kind of glad you didn't let me tie you up, it'll be a fun thing to add later because I know this isn't going to be a one time thing."

"Definitely not," Chloe panted out as her inner walls were fluttering around Stacie's fingers."

Stacie couldn't help but smirk at how responsive Chloe already was to her. They had only properly know each other for a few hours, but they were already moving with and trusting like they had been together for years.

"Oh fuck, I'm close," Chloe whimpered as she looked at Stacie with desperation burning in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to handle anymore teasing without crying.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll give you just what you need," the brunette said before giving the redhead a peck on the lips and repositioning herself between Chloe's thighs.

Without stopping her hand's movements, Stacie attached her mouth to Chloe's clit and began sucking while also adding another finger.

"Oh god," Chloe groaned as her thighs switched and her hands grabbed the headboard. She had adrenaline coursing through her and no outlet. "Fuck!" She screamed out as she fell over the edge and was in pure ecstasy.

Stacie did her best to watch Chloe come while making sure to continue her ministrations to help the redhead ride out her high. What she saw was absolutely beautiful and she couldn't wait to see more in future trysts.

"Holy shit," Chloe mumbled when she finally came down from her high. She gave Stacie a grateful, but sleepy smile and beckoned the brunette forward with her pointer finger.

"So, you enjoyed yourself?" Stacie asked as she laid on her side next to Chloe, head proped up on her hand.

"That might be an understatement," Chloe said a chuckle as she turned over a little so she could face Stacie. "That was so hot." There was a pause while the redhead figured out how to say something. "You made me feel so good and I really want to return the favor..."

Stacie laughed and gave Chloe a short, affectionate kiss. "Don't worry about it, there'll be plenty of time for that the next time we get it on. I'm pretty tired and just kind of want to go pee before I go to bed. Aubrey said rehearsal is kinda early tomorrow and I don't need to make a bad impression on the first day."

"Good plan," Chloe said with a chuckle as she pushed herself up and out of bed. She grabbed an oversized t-shirt and gave it to the brunette. "In case Aubrey comes back between here and the first door on the right," she explained.

"Good idea," Stacie said as she grabbed the top and put it on.

Chloe also put on a top and then waited a couple of seconds after the brunette had walked out and made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Literally and figuratively thirsty," Stacie said with a little smirk as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You have no idea," the redhead said as she put the glass in the sink.

Stacie raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you take me to bed and show me."

Chloe didn't say anything, just gave her a knowing smile.

Before Chloe could walk over to Stacie, the sound of a key trying to find the lock could be heard on the outside. The girls froze on instinct and looked over to see a blonde coming through the door with a smaller figure attached to her neck. "You better not mark me," Aubrey growled. "Or break my back," she added as she was shoved against the door.

"Hey Bree," Chloe called to make her roommate aware of her presence.

The blonde's eyes went wide and pushed the other woman off of her. It was Beca looking a little annoyed that she had been stopped in the middle of the throws of passion followed by smugness.

"So, how'd this happen?" Stacie asked, looking back and forth between the other two.

"Tell her, babe," Beca said with a smirk as she gave Aubrey a smack on the ass.

Aubrey shot the shorter woman a glare. "Would you believe me if I said she annoyed me into it?"

"Nope," the other three women said in unison.

The blonde let out a huff. "Fine. I warned her about how real that no trebles rule is after I saw her talking to one of the new members. She was a sarcastic little shit in response. While she was talking I got fixated on her lips and before I knew it mine were on hers and we were on our way here."

"Welp, have fun finishing what you started and don't forget we have rehearsal in the morning," Chloe said with a little smirk as she grabbed Stacie by the hand and pulled her back into her bedroom.


End file.
